


What's Mine

by FiKate



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficathon, Identity, Knives, Prompt Fic, Subterfuge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fulfill the prompt <a href="http://sister-wife.livejournal.com/18299.html?thread=428155#t428155">Marvel Cinematic Unvierse, Natasha Romanoff,
<i>wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door</i>.</a></p><p>The prompt made me think about what Natasha considers her own and what might happen if someone else looked like her, at a point when she's being someone else. Set before <i>Iron Man 2</i> and assumes a shared universe of the Marvel Cinematic and X-Men movies.</p><p>Warning for violence in the form of knife and hand-to-hand combat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine

Someone took her face, her red curls and the scar on her chin from her knife training. It was her face with details that shifted but above all hers and it walked by her in a dark hallway. She couldn't wait too long as she was being Natalia who assisted the Italian Ambassador that knew more than he should about experimentation. Tonight that meant walking out of the hallway with a nervous glance that was a lie before telling the night guard, Lou from the Bronx, that she thought she heard someone. He smiled at her, and she could read his thoughts, she wasn't used to such a big building, poor thing.

She looked brave for him before walking away into the New York streets and in a flat that was a place to sleep, Clint waited on the fire escape. They shared a smile before their debriefing as she brewed her tea and he got out the jam for her. The frown as he listened told her more than she wanted to know, because that was the look of not knowing enough. He was gone before the sun rose as was she, for she had to find herself.

One of her duties was to make certain all was as it should be, which meant today she walked the offices with a worried frown. Every question was a hint to see who her double had spoken to, but it seemed they hadn't spoken just walked. On the Security tapes, she walked herself almost prowl, which would be amusing if they weren't wearing her face. That stride spoke of a predator through stockings and heels, but no one ever knew who she was unless she wished them to.

In the dark, she waited to see herself and wasn't disappointed to see herself coming closer in the dark hallway. With a breath, she grabbed for her double's throat to twist and take back her face, but the movement was wrong. Her grip that had held many men seemed to hold a snake as she felt a foot push her away, which gave her a breath to grasp her sleeve knife and plunge it in. Then she watched her face dissolve into blue and she held the knife into her opponent who never stopped moving. She kept changing her grip, trying to find a purchase on hair, skin, anything but the hair was too stiff and the skin like scales.

In the distance an alarm sounded and her opponent slipped free, but just before she did, Natasha hissed at her, "If you wear my face again, I'll cut it off."

Her threat was met with a sneer with eyes that made her think of devil tales and rubies before the running boots of the night guard came towards her. "What happened? Who attacked you?"

"A burglar, but I stopped them. Please, I'm fine. Just help me get to my office," She said in almost tears as Lou comforted her and she played over the fight and that face, which she would see again. No one took her face.


End file.
